Happy Birthday
by Akuma Rin
Summary: Gakupo thought no one would remember his birthday, so he just forgot about it, but someone did.


**Author's Note**

**Alright, so before I get started I just want to say a few things about the story:**

**This is a new fanfiction writing style for me. This is more the way I write papers for class, so I hope you can still enjoy it.**

**Gakupo addresses Luka with her first name, showing that's he's familiar with her (or at least wishes he was). Originally I had him addressing her as 'Ms. Megurine', but it sounded awkward when I read it over, and I figured having him call her 'Megurine 'would be kind of out of character, so I decided he would call her Luka.**

**Luka addresses Gakupo as 'Kamui', I made her call him Kamui because I didn't want to make them seem like they were all too close. I had originally planned on having her call him 'Kamui-san', but it sounded too weeaboo, and then when I tried Mr. Kamui, it sounded too formal, so I just went with Kamui.**

**Alright, well anyways enjoy the story! **

"Last year they all forgot it, so this year I figured I should just forget about it too….but…."

Today is July 31st, just another normal day for Gakupo Kamui. This morning he woke up, he got dressed, ate breakfast and went to work, just like any other day, there was nothing special about today, or at least if there was he didn't remember.

At 8:00 AM his best friend, Kaito Shion poked his head through his office door, just like he would on a normal day. "Hey, Gakupo, we're all going to karaoke tonight, wanna come?" He asked cheerfully.

For a moment the man with purple hair looked hopeful. "Who's all going?" He asked, hoping 'everyone' included Luka, the mysterious beauty with pink hair.

"A bunch of us!" Kaito said excitedly. "Let's see….Well I'M going, then there's Meiko and Miku, oh and the twins, and Gumi….And um….SF-A2….Ummm….." Kaito motioned for Gakupo to help him out with the name.

"Miki." He said simply, turning his attention from Kaito back to the stack of papers on his desk.

Kaito nodded vigorously. "Yeah, her, Miki! Oh, and then Kiyoteru said her would bring Yuuki and Miku convinced that new girl to come, you know the blond one? Lily, that's her name, right?"

Gakupo simply nodded.

"Oh, and I guess Sweet Ann and Big Al found out about it and told Sonika, so they'll all be there too…."

Gakupo frowned slightly. "What about Luka, is she going?" He asked.

Kaito sighed. "When I told her she said:" Kaito paused, cleared his throat and doing his best Luka impression (which was accurate to the point where it was actually scary) said "'I already have plans.' I don't know, Gakupo, but it kind seems like she doesn't wanna hang out with you."

Gakupo sighed. "Thanks Kaito, you're a real pal." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kaito giggled like a little school girl, causing Gakupo to cringe. "So, are you coming or not?" He asked.

Gakupo shook his head. "I'll pass." He said, pulling a pen out of his desk and signing a sheet of paper.

Kaito shrugged. "Suit yourself!" He called as he excited his friend's office.

Eventually noon rolled around and Gakupo's boss's secretary, Akita Neru wondered into his office. He watched as she stood watching him from the doorway and chewing on a mass amount of bright pink bubble gum. "Go home." She said, not even bothering to look up from her bright yellow cell phone.

"What?" Gakupo questioned, quickly looking up from his desk which was currently hidden under sheets of stark white paper.

"I said go home, Master wants you to go home. I bet you're in big trouble, 'cause he sounded really pissed." The teenager said, breaking halfway through her sentence to chew her disgusting wad of gum.

Not one to argue Gakupo quickly switched off his computer, grabbed his coat and exited the office.

"Why is Master mad at me? I didn't do anything! Seriously! I bet Rin and Len are pranking me again! Those two…." Gakupo continued ranting until he got to his apartment. He quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Master why did you—" He stopped there was no man with blonde hair waiting to scold him, no the only person in his apartment was a girl with long pink hair. "Luka?" He questioned.

The woman simply nodded from her place on his purple couch. "So Neru told you Master was here?"

Gakupo reached up and began to scratch his head, a nervous habit. He nodded. "Yeah…Hey…Umm…So, Luka….Why are you here?"

The pinkette stood and made her way towards him. "Kamui, don't tell me you forgot something so important!" She gasped.

Gakupo frowned and thought for a moment. "It's our anniversary isn't it! I'm sorry, I even forgot we were married!" He was 100% serious.

Luka burst out laughing, it wasn't a fake, dry laugh like usual, it was a lively girlish laugh, a real laugh.

Gakupo frowned again. "We're not married, are we?" He asked.

Luka shook her head vigorously. "No!" She said, still laughing.

She waited a few minutes, allowing herself to calm down, before clearing her throat and walking back to the couch. She picked up a box with purple wrapping and a big pink bow and made her way back to him. "Do you know what day it is now?" Luka asked.

"It's Christmas isn't it? God, December rolls around so quick!" Gakupo exclaimed.

Luka frowned this time. "Come on, Kamui, be serious!" She said.

"But I was being serious…" Gakupo muttered.

Luka scratched her head. "Here, just close your eyes." She said.

Gakupo, like an obedient dog, did as he was told and quickly squeezed his eyes shut.

Luka cleared her throat. "Imagine yourself sitting at your kitchen table: you're at the head and everyone else is seated around you. In front of you, there's a cake with bright purple frosting; there are candles stuck in it and everyone is singing 'happy'—"

"Birthday…." Gakupo cut her off, his eyes shot open. "Luka, did you actually remember my birthday?" He questioned, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She nodded. "When I got here in January I asked Miku when everyone's birthdays were so I could put them on my calendar, but she didn't know when yours was. Nobody did, I figured they forgot, but I wanted your special day to be…well special so I-"

Gakupo smiled. "You don't need to explain yourself to me, Luka. Thank you."

Luka turned away, her face bright red. "Yeah, whatever, just don't let it get to your head." She said, shoving the box in her hands towards him.

He laughed and opened it up. The box contained three things: first were three eggplants, under them was a cookbook entitled _101 Ways to Cook Eggplant_, and under that was a note which read

_Gakupo,_

_Your third gift is standing right in front of you._

_I've loved you all along._

"Lu—" Gakupo began.

This time Luka cut him off, not with words, but with pretty pink lips. "Come on, let's celebrate your birthday, Gakupo." She said.


End file.
